Once Upon A Struggle
by SugarFangirl
Summary: A girl whos crush shows no emotion. A girl who tries everything to get his attention. A boy who doesn't know how to show his feelings. A boy who doesn't know how to make her smile. In that case, Huey and Jazmine. DISCONTINUED! (Can adopt, PM)
1. Chapter 1 (06-12 10:18:03)

Huey and Riley were fighting again. They each hid behind a door and loaded their guns. Grandad simply put in ear plugs and read a book.

Riley jumped out. "Come out Nigga!" He said shooting. Huey doged all of them and shot back. Since no one got hit, Huey dropped his gun and went to Riley and punched him. "Clean. Up. Your. Damn. MESS!"

"And I said no Nigga! You gon hafta make me Nigggggaa!" He said as he charged towards him. Huey made a backflip and kicked him in the back making him fly down the stair case. "Owwwww!"

"I'm not gonna say it again! Clean up your mess!"

"Fuck you hater." Riley said tripping him. Huey quickly got up and grabbed his leg and flipped him around. Jazmine came to visit. She'd been standing at the door for almost 5 minutes. She decided to open the door herself. Her emerald eyes stopped on two boys rolling towards her.

It was all happening too fast that she didn't have time to move. The boys rolled into her falling in a uncomfortable position. Jazmine was on her back with Huey on top of her between her legs face to face. Riley was on Hueys legs.

"Ow!" Jazmine screamed. She opened her eyes and blushed. Huey opened his eyes. "Jazmine..."

"Um..."

"Sorry..." He tried to get up but failed. Huey realized what was stopping him. "Riley, get cho ass off me!"

"A nigga can't rest?" He said getting up. "Thats what your bed is for and clean up your mess before I get grandad!"

"Grandad ain't gon do nothin but pull out that rusty ass belt." Riley said laughing.

"What your ass just said!?" Grandad yelled.

"Okay okay!" Riley said picking up his stuff. Huey got up. "You good?" He said helping Jazmine up.

"Yes but that hurt. Oh yeah, I need to show you something!" She reached down for a card on the floor.

Huey realized she has on a skirt and she was bending. He accidentally looked. He turned around and got nervous.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. What were you gonna show me?" He said trying to change the subject. "Right." She turned the card around. "Look! Look! Look!"

"I see Jazmine." It was a card that read. _'One Week At Las Vegas For Free. Only Four People'_ "Cool isn't it?! We should go!"

"It doesn't sound bad but I got better stuff to do." Jazmines expression turned into a sad one. "But Hueeeeey! We have to, it'll be fun! Riley and Cidney could go too!"

"Nah."

"Please?" Jazmine made her pout face surprisingly, works on Huey.

"Fine."

"Yaaaaay! Thanks Huey! It's going to be fun!" She yelled.

Riley came running down. "My bags already packed Nigga! Lemme go call my homie Cidney!"

Huey closed his eyes and shook his head, his oridnary signature move of shame.

"I've already packed. You should now." Jazmine said.

"Oh don't worry. I have clothes packed just in case I've come to a point where I can't take these guys anymore. I'll use that."

Jazmine looked confused. "Um okay?"

Huey and Jazmine were 13 and Riley was 11 but he always says. 'Jus because y'all one year older than a nigga ain't mean shit!' Then Huey always says in the background. 'Two years.'

Again, Riley goes. 'Shut up Nigga! Hater!' This happens whenever they mention their ages.

A blonde girl with two braids ran inside. "Ayyee, wassap y'all!"

"Cidney, My hommmmie! You packed?" Riley said.

"You know it son! I got my clothes, shoes, guns, snickers, all that good shit!"

"Before we go, pop me one." Riley said holding his hand out. Huey was looking at them.

"What, you want one?" Cidney asked. "Nah."

"Yo, your bro weird as hell." Huey glared. Jazmine smiked awkwardly. "If this is too late, were supposed to leave to board in 5 minutes."

They all snuck out and walked to the air port. "Just so yall know, i'm in charge." Huey said.

"Woah, not fair!"

Riley face-palmed. "Maaan, why you always gotta mess up my mood? Why you gotta be in charge?"

"I'm responsible and knowing you and Cidney, you two will probably get fucked up even before we get to our hotels."

"Whatchu mean!? What bout Jazmine!"

"Eh, shes fine." Riley kicked a rock. "Oh shes fine but we not? How you do me like that? Just because you like her thats why you always wanna let her off the hook!"

"Says the one who said 'I like Cidneys compassion' " Huey said mocking Rileys voice.

"Did not! I said I like her gangster!"

"Dumbass." Cidney flipped her hair. " Cold as ice."

Jazmine was covering her mouth. "Oooooo...Huey.."

"What?"

"You said the 'F' word!"

"Oh, you mean fuck?"

Once they arrived they waited in a line for the officers to check their bags and clothes. Riley was first. It beeped. "Theres metal."

"So what of theres metal! My suitcase has metal zippers, is you stupid!?

"We need to check you."

"Ueghh! You gay! I ain't hiding no guns! Watchu looking for my di-" Huey shut his mouth and whispered. "Riley you want all of us to go to jail!? You better watch your mouth before I go grandad on you!"

"Hater." He passed through. It Cidneys turn. "What, you gotta problem? Touch me once or I'll kick you in the nu-" Huey pushed her and they went through. They boarded the plane. Suprising, each row had four seats. Jazmine got the window seat, Huey wad next to her, then Cidney, and Riley had the hall seat.

"This ain't fair! Why I gotta have the out seat! Jaz lemme sit there."

Huey huffed. "Just sit down and deal with it."

Riley glared. "You only saying that cause you like her nigga! You jus' wanna sit by her!"

"Riley shut your dumbass up and sit down. People are staring. If you get kicked off, i'm not saving you."

Riley sat down. "Asshole." He muttered

After two hours, it was the middle of the night and they were still on the plane.

Cidney was sleeping on Rileys shoulder while he slept on her head. Huey was reading a book. He noticed Jazmine was trying her best to not fall asleep.

Ever ten second she'd doze off and quickly wake up. She doze off and accidently hit Huey in the head. He closed his book.

"You know Jazmine, you could just go to sleep."

"But I might go onto your shoulder."

"I don't really care. I mean, look at those two."

Jazmine got nervous. "Huey."

"Yeah."

"Do you gave a best friend?"

"No." Jazmine got a little sad. "Why?"

"Because no one's the best. I just have friends."

"Am I your best friend?" Huey looked at her emotionless. "No."

"I guess I don't have one..."

He shrugged. "Sucks for you." She looked down. She finally fell asleep, on his shoulder.

After four more hours Riley woke up. "My back..." He felt someone on his shoulder. "Ueghh, nigga you gay-Oh...Cidney."

"Who you thought it was, me?"

"Nah, Uncle Rukus nigga!" He said sarcastically. He rolles his eyes. "Wooooooah, is that Cidney your 'homie' sleeping on you? I guess your real serious about this relationship."

"Wait, no! We not like that! We homies! When we in a nigga moment we help each other and jack the niggas ass you know what I mean?"

"In others words, you like her."

"W-Watchu mean? I'm ain't admitting I like he- You nigga!"

Huey shut his mouth. "Your too loud. Your waking Jazmine and Cidney."

A lady who had on pilot outfit came over with a cart. "Hello. Would you like some snacks? Peanuts-"

Riley cut her off. "Man, nobody want your expired peanuts! Gimme those damn chips!" He said snatching off the kart.

"S-sorry." The terrified lady said. Everyone stared. Huey face palmed.

After an hour Cidney woke up and it was time to get off the plane. Jazmine was still sleeping.

"Wake the biooootch up!" Riley said.

"Don't call her a bitch."

"I didn't call her a bitch. I called her a biotch."

"She's a deep sleeper, We can't wake her up." He said putting her on his back. "Lets go."

While they were walking, Riley went next to Cidney. "You think he's just doin that so she can be on him?" He whispered.

"Obviously nigga." They arrived at a luxery, huge, hotel. Riley went up to the front desk. "Aye yo, lemma get a big bedroom for four people. Make it good, real good. If you dont imma-"

"Hola." The lady said smiling. Riley stood there. "This lady spanish!? She made me waste my time! You a bitch!"

Huey grabbed him by the collar. "You don't call people a bitch! When we get the room your ass...Wait till I tell grandad!"

"Ewww, Nigga you gay! How you grab me when you have Jazmine!" Huey turned to the lady.

"Podemos tener una habitación, por favor?"

She nodded and gave them a key. Riley nodded his head. "Now this Nigga speak spanish!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Changed ages:

Huey: 15

Jazmine:14

Riley: 13

Cidney: 13)

Huey made Riley unlock the door. The room smelt fresh and everything was neat. There were two rooms. The queen sized beds were neatly made. The bathrooms were clean with neat towels. Everything was perfect.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKIN BOUT!" Cidney said running into one of the rooms and jumping on the bed including Riley.

Huey sighed. "You two share that room. These rooms aren't soundproof so if I hear some nasty shit i'm kicking you out."

He went into the other room and set Jazmine on the bed gently. He put his bag in a closet and put Jazmine's bag in another closet. He changed into sleeping clothes and walked out. He looked at Jazmine.

"Cidney." He called out. "Watchu want!" She said walking in.

"Can you change Jazmine?"

"Why can't you do it? You've seen er before."

"What? No I haven't and I don't want to be known as 'The pervert that looked at a girl body in her sleep'."

He kissed her teeth. "Fine." After 5 minutes she came out. Huey closed the door trying not to make any noise. He covered himself and Jazmine in thw blanket and to sleep.

 _Next Day..._

Jazmine opened her eyes slightly. She got up and looked around. "I guess we made it.." She looked to the side and saw Huey. "H-Heu-Woah!" She fell off the bed. She rubbed her head.

She got up slowly hoping she didn't wake him. She took out clothes and went to the batheoom to change. She put on a white shirt that had light pink stripes on it. She had on jean shorts that went to her knees. She took her two puffs and re did them. She toped it off with white addias with pink streaks She walked out and went into the room.

"Morning." Huey said. "Morning. Um.."

Huey was wearing a plain black shirt with black jeans and black jordans.

"What?"

"How did I end up in pajamas? Did you..."

"No. Cidney did." Jazmine a

looked relieved. "Good. So, whats up for today?"

"Well...Riley and Cidney could do what they want. We could go around if you want."

"Okay lets go!"

"Can I finish my sentence?"

"Mhm."

"Later Riley said theres somewhere he's taking us...Even though it might be gangster as he is."

Jazmine huffed. "Come on Huey. Let him have fun!"

"Last time I did that we had to bail him out of the juvineil detention center."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm bringing nunchucks."

Jazmines expression changed. "Um..Why?"

"You never know what couls happen."

"Are you paranoid over something?"

"No. I just know the government lets people get away with anything but when we really get killed, thats when they want to start investigating. You might as well wake up from the dead and say 'Your too late asshole'."

She giggled. "Your and idiot."

"Your the idiot. I'm still bringing them." He said walking to the door.

They walked around Las Vegas looking at stores, and outdoor shops.

"Huey...I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Subway?"

"No."

"Um..McDonalds?"

"No."

"...Burger king?."

"No..."

"Chick-Fil-A?"

"No."

"Wendeys?"

"No." She basically named all the fast foods in the world.

"No."

"Geez Huey, how about 'The healthy place'?"

"Yeah lets get that." Huey said calmly. She huffed. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Me to."

"Huey why can't we-" He cut her off. "Jazmine, can't you see all these fast foods are made to kill you? They even have high fructose corn syrup in the chicken. They just want to kill us all so they make it taste good so you can eat more and more and get diabetes."

"What do you want me to do? Go to the white house? Starve?"

"I didn't give you those options."

"Ugh!" She said face palming. "So you me to starve?"

Huey looked at her. "You know what? Fine. Eat what you want. I tried to help you."

She rolled her eyes. "I've been eating fast food and i'm healthy."

"Thats what you think. You may be 'healthy' now but by the time your 30, trust me, it will effect you."

"Why would you even want to help me? Why should I listen to you? Oh yeah, whatever happened to 'the government killing all of us day' hmm?"

Huey scowled more. "Listen, do whatever you want. Say shit if you want. I don't give a damn. Everythings in the process."

Eventually, Jazmine got her fries and chicken nuggets. Huey shook his head. "You owe me."

"Why?"

"Um..If you don't remember, I bought yoyou your food?"

"Oh yeah I do owe you. Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

Jazmine looked up. "How should I owe you..."

"I don't know, maybe stop celebrating that pegan holiday and listen to me or maybe..." Huey was thinking out of term. He face palmed.

"What? And what do you mean? Who is 'gan' and how to I pay her?"

"Nothing..."

Some people were walking by. "Aww, what a cute couple."

Jazmine got nervous. Huey stopped. "Whats wrong Huey?" Suddenly alot of wood poppers, more like a bullets can shooting at them. After one hit him, Huey ducked behind a table pulling Jazmine with him. He pulled out his nunchucks.

Riley came running. "Man! I almost got you!"

"You did! Stop playing around! You almost got Jazmine!"

"I don't-" Huey quickly took Riley's gun and shot him in the back four times.

"OOWW! Bittttch!" He said wincing. Everyone got back to the hotel. They got ready for the party. Huey stayed in his clothes.

"Okay Niggas, follow me!" Riley said leading the way.

It was about 8:00, so Huey bought his nunchucks again. They got to a club.

"AYEEE! A club!? Yes Reezy! This gon' be lit until the club blows up!"

Huey faced palmed. "Riley, you do realize we have to be seventeen and up to go in this club?"

"Shut up! Ain't nobody gon' catch us! If the po-po come, we jack!"

"Let's go!" Cidney and Riley ran into the club.

Jazmine tugged Huey's shirt. "Lets go!"

"No-"

"Please?" She made her face like those animals in the pet center. He glared at her. "Fine, but if the police come, I'm not taking you with me."

"P-Police?" He nodded his head. "You can't run now."

When they walking in there were, it seemed like, a million people dancing to songs. There were balloons, people drunk, people at the bar.

"Woooooah!" Jazmine stared in awe. Huey looked over to Riley already getting jacked up. Hitting on girls, dancing ane getting twerked on.

A whole bunch of people started coming in which made Huey and Jazmine fall into the crowd of dancers. People grabbed Jazmine and started dancing with her. "Stop-Woah!"

Huey got pushed into some girls. They started twerking and rubbing against him. "Aye, get your asses off me! Literally!"

Cidney was dancing, then she spotted Riley and scowled. He was getting twerked on by five girls. She became even more pissed when she saw he was enjoying it. She ran over to them and pushed three girls out the way. She started twerking on his...private area.

"C-Cidney!" His face started becoming a reddish color. "A-Aye! Watchu doing!?"

"Come on Reezy! Don't tell me you liked all those ratchet niggas twerkin all up on you! They trash, lemme show you-"

"You making me-" Riley's face grew more red.

Huey looked at them and face palmed. Jazmine bumped into Huey. "Oh Huey!" She sobbed. "I got bumped in a whole bunch of times. A-And-"

"Told you so."

She huffed. A boy who looked about 15 came over to Jazmine. He was dark skinned, almost Huey's skin color, and had an afro but much smaller than Huey's.

He twirled Jazmine. "Woah!" Huey scowled. The boy got closer to Jazmine. "You are verrrrry pretty."

"Um...Thanks?"

"Do you have a date?"

"Well..." Thats when Huey got really pissed. He decided not to take it too far so her stood there.

"Well we came here because of-" He her off. "My names Sedrick. Let's go to my house, we could.."

Huey got in front of Jazmine. "Jazmine, get away from this guy now."

"Huh, Huey? He just asked to hang out?" He turned to her. "Don't you realize he's gonna rape you!? You dont even know this guy!"

Sedrick pushed Huey. "Shut up! Let us be! Let's go."

Huey stood there then grabbed his colar and pulled him. "You definitely wouldn't want to mess with me."

"Psh. Your acting like your strong or something. You don't know shit. Ugly ass."

A whole bunch of people started watching. "You especially, shouldn't be calling other people ugly. Your a slut. Hitting on other girls then had the fucking nerve to invite her to your house. I'm disgusted."

"Thats not even-"

"The truth hurts and one day you'll find out how painful it is. You think i'm just gonna stand there and watch my best friend walk off into a strangers house? Hell no." Huey wrapped his nunchucks around the boys neck.

"I would choke you until you suffocate but...Thats a waste of time when I have better stuff to do." He let go and threw him to the ground.

Huey had mixed emotions going on. He didn't know if it was sticking up for your friend or jealousy. She walked out the club and straight to the hotel, not caring about the others.

Jazmine got nervous. She ran out to find Huey but he was gone. She went to find Riley and Cidney but they were also gone. She tried to call Huey but no answer. It was 1:00 AM. Jazmine walked her way and tried to find the hotel. She spotted it and ran to the room number. She went into her and Huey's room.

"Huey!" He was reading and didn't even look at her. "You left me! Alone! I couldn't even find this place! And why did you get so mad earlier-"

He shut his book. "Jazmine, did you know you are the dumbest person i've ever met?"

"Thats mean! Why are you so mean!? Did you really have to say that to me?"

Huey got up and walked to the door. "Why did you do that?! Why would you choke the boy!"

"If you got pregnant at this age, first of all, I would've got ten woopens from granddad, punches from your dad and I probably would've hated myself. Why? For not protecting you. I care."

Jazmine scowled. "No!" Huey opened the door. "You were just jealous!"

He stopped. "Maybe." Then he walked out.

 _Meanwhile..._

Riley sat on the bed. Cidney sat on the other side. "Cidney...Why you did that?"

She sighed. "I was a..little jealous."

"Why?"

"Because Reezy..." Tears came out her eyes. "I...love you..." Riley looked down.

"I'm sorry Cidney...But...I don't like you back..." Cidney turned to him. "What?"

"I don't love you back.." Cidney stood up then ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazmine woke up the next morning expecting a afro boy next to her but unfortunately, not. She looked down then when to change.

She looked in the mirror while drying her hair. "Okay...um...Huey i'm sorry for saying those mean things to you...You just cared about me..." She pulled her hair.

"I'm just a failure..." Jazmine walked out in the living room to see Riley. "Riley? Where's Cindy?"

He sighed. "Something happened last night and I guess she ran away...It's probably my fault.."

"Huh? How?"

He laughed weakly. "Cause im's a real bitch. Where's Huey?"

"I don't know...He went off somewhere when I said something really mean to him. I thought Las Vegas would be fun.."

Riley put his hands behind his head. "Sometimes friendship will break but somtimes you gotta learn how to find a solution...I gotta work on that."

She smiled. "Thanks Riley. I'm gonna try to find Huey and if I find Cindy, i'll tell you. Bye." She said running out.

Huey walked down the sidewalk with his hand in his sweater pockets. He looked down and sighed. "I always gotta overdue something...As always..."

He sat on a bench and ran his hands on his scalp. "Jazmine...Maybe I was just a little jealous..."

He scowled deeper. He got up and threw a rock in a pond. "Damn..."

Jazmine stood by a clear, blue pond. "Huey! I'm sorry! Come back!"

Huey looked to the left and saw the one and only mulatto, Jazmine. "Shit..." He sprinted to the opposite side Jazmine was and ran. "I'm gonna have to be isolated for now...In Las Vegas...I'm sorry Jaz..."

Jazmine saw someone run. "Hey! Huey!?" She ran after the person.

Huey ran faster. He knew he was the fastest person in Woodcrest but Jazmine was catching up. "Damn,She saw me..."

Jazmine ran out of breath and stopped. "There's only one person I know thats that fast...Why is he running? I give up..." She said walking back to the hotel.

Riley called Cidney ten times. It only led to het voicemail: ' _Aye yo, it's Cindey. I probably won't call you back because you lame but if you lit, be waiting for a ringtone. PEACE!'._

Riley rubbed his head. "I think I do like her...But I broke her heart..."

Jazmine came back in and fell on the couch. "Any luck?" She said panting.

"Nah...You?"

"I saw a glance of him but when he saw me, he started running away and you know how that goes.."

"Psh...Ain't nobody gonna beat that cheetah."

She smiled sadly. She walked in the room and sat down on the bed. "Huey...Please come back..."

Huey sat down by a stop sign. He was panting. "...I'm just acting childish...So this is how I deal with problems?..Running away...That's what I dis last time."

Huey walked down the sidewalk and thought of his parents.

 _FlashBack..._

 _It was nightime and Huey and Riley were sleeping in seperate rooms. Huey saw someone pass by his room...With a gun._

 _He froze and panicked mentally. He slowly got up to get his phone and call his mom, but no luck._

 _He tip toed to Rileys room and shook him. "Riley...Riley!"_

 _"What...?" He said drowsy. "There's a person with a gun..."_

 _"What!? We gonna die!?" He face started to get red. "Come on..." Huey took his wrist. He called 911._

 _They tip toed to the living room and saw that the robber stole some stuff. Suddenly they heard a big BANG! BANG! From their parents room._

 _They looked at each other with wide eyes. They ran to the room and saw two dead bodies on the tile. Huey dashed to them._

 _"Mom! Dad!"_

 _The robber took Riley and pointed the gun to his head. "If you tell the police...He dies.."_

 _Huey had tears falling from his eyes. He kept looking from Riley, to his parents. He cried more, silently. "No..." He shook his parents. "Mom...Dad...Don't.."_ _He cried even harder. He got up and walked walked toaward the man and Riley cautiously. "Let go of Riley you bitch!"_

 _He kicked him between legs. The robber winced and threw Riley on the floor. He landed on his face. "OOOWWW! You fake ass, bitch ass, nigga ass, FUCKER! Fuck you bitch! Fuck you! Asshole! MOTHER FUCKER!" Riley was trying so hard to go at the man and attack him but Huey held him back. "Riley stop..." He said still crying. "He has a gun! Do you wanna die too! We cant do shit!"_

 _Riley fell on his knees and cried. "That fucker!" Huey went up to his mom and dad. Tears rolled down his eyes. Huey scowled. "Mother fucker..."_

 _The police arrived and put the robber under arrest of murder and robbing. Riley was crying shaking his parents. "Wake up..You can't die on me, i'm only six..." Huey was eight. He was crying, but only with no noise._

 _A week later there was a funeral._

 _Huey and Riley were in the front. "We gather here today to represent the deaths of..."_

 _A tear ran down Hueys face. His expression was the same. Riley's face was filled with tears._ _When they got back home Huey took off the tie of his tux. He threw it on the floor and went to the kitchen. He took out all the glasses he could find. He began to throw them on by one on the floor making them shatter to pieces. Everytime Huey said a word, he smashed a glass._

 _"Fuck!" Smash. "My!" Smash. "LIFE!" Smash._

 _He stood there with his eyes closed. Riley came with a red face and blood shot eyes. "The fuck you doin?" Huey didn't answer. "You better clean that up." Riley said._

 _Huey looked at the mess. "Fuck it." He said walking away._

 _Days later, they moved in with their granddad in WoodCrest. Huey would run away for a few days because he didn't know how to handle it. What was the point of running? Nothing. He got over it and pulled himself together and kept living...with Riley and Granddad._

 _Thats when they went to a new school. He met Jazmine. She'd always laugh, play and happy things that made him forget. Not fully.._

End of flashback..

Huey got up and walked back to the hotel.

Jazmine lay on the bed. "My head hurts..I need to look for..." After awhile, it got worse. Riley walked pass and looked at her. She fainted.

"Oh shit!" He ran and put her on the bed. A minute later, Huey walked in. "Riley, wheres Jazmine?"

"Watchu mean 'Where's Jazmine' ?! She was lookin for you! Where did _you_ go!? She fainted!"

Huey ran up to her and felt her forehead. "She's burning...Why didn't you do anything!?"

"Nigga, do I look like a doctor!?" Huey groaned. He got a wet rag and put it on her forehead. He took her temperature. He gave her medicine and sat beside her.

He looked at her. "You fainted by stress...It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you clueless just because of that. And you were looking for me..Thank's Jaz..."

She was breathing softly and her temperature became lower. "Just because I was jealous of some stupid guy. Why should I even care?...I'm sorry.."

He lay on the other side of the bed. "Maybe Riley was right all along...I'm a bum ass bitch."

 _An Hour Later..._

Jazmine woke up and saw Huey beside her. She sprung up and fell on the floor. "Huey! Ow!" She said rubbing her head.

She realized he was sleeping. She got mad. "I'm so gonna slap you when you wake up!"

Later on it was 8:30. Huey woke up and Jazmine was watching TV. "Jazmine? Are you okay?"

She turned around and sat beside him. "Physically, yes. Emotionally, no."

He looked down. "I'm sorry Jaz, I jus-" Jazmine gave him one big slap. She covered her mouth.

"Ow..."

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, I deserved it." She shook her head. "You were worried about me and I took it the wrong way...I'm sorry."

Huey sighed. "Actually it was mainly...jealousy. I didn't know what got into me. I shouldn't even care about your love life,...I have no part in it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran away...That was childish. I made you faint due to the stress of not knowing were I was. I can make it up to you...You can slap me."

"Huey..." She lookes at him. "You were jealous?..Why?"

"Because...I was with you and..That guy came ...I got mad.."

"Make it up to me? Well...I don't know, shoes, clothes, earrings, braclets-"

"'I'm not buying you anything.."

She sighed. "Forget it. Where's Cindy."

He shrugged. "I need to think about something...I'll be back, for sure this time..." He said walking out the door. Riley was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. "What's wrong with you?"

"Cindy..Just leave man..." He rolled his eyes and walked out.

 ** _Huey's POV_**

People always get suspicious when I don't question them but when I do, they get mad.

Anyways, I need to think about something. A lot was on my mind. Why did I get so mad over Jazmine with another guy? Why the hell did I strangle that guy? I think I knew the answer but I was lieing. To Jazmine and myself.

I like Jazmine.

Maybe.

I wasen't sure. I have this feeling when I'm by her but I don't really...

Fuck. This is annoying. I walked out the hotel. I went to sit on a bench. Somehow I feel like I let Jazmine down...When I sat down I didn't realize someone was sitting there too. It was Cindy.

"Cindy"

"What your ass want?" She said glaring. "Somebody's mad."

She scoffed and looked away. "What happened between you and Riley?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You tell me." She looked at me then rolled her eyes. "I told Riley I liked him and he rejected. Thats all."

"Damn..Sorry."

"Why you apologizing? You ain't did nothing. What about you and Jazzy?"

I sighed. "At the club this guy was hitting on her and I got...Mad. So I almost choked the guy because I was jealous."

"Oh."

It wad silent. All I could hear was the breeze and birds.

"Well Rileys a real bitch. I hate him."

"Because he doesn't like you back?"

"Yes!"

It seemed like I got closer to her. As in moving. "Well you just have to find somebody else to love."

"Maybe your right." She looked at me right in the eyes. I started getting hot from just sitting there with someone looking at me.

"Aye Huey."

"Yeah." She laughed and looked at the other way. "You know your fine as hell?"

Did she just call me fine? "Thanks I guess?"

I didn't know how to take it. A compliment or she...liked me. Cindy and me? Nah. That wouldn't work out. I'm even close to her like that.

At least thats what I thought. I stood up. "Maybe we should get back now. You should talk to Riley."

"I don't want to. I think I like someone else."

Is it...No...No.. I started to sweat.

"Who?" Why am I so desperate to know?"

"He has an afro but why do you wanna know?"

OH HELLLLLL NAH.

"No reason..."

Why am I...She said **AFRO**. Why am I feeling this way?

I like Jazmine? Right? But Cindy...She's..

I'm going to ask Jazmine who she likes to my emotions can be even. I can't believe my feelings are taking over.

We walked back to the hotel in silence. Riley was in the same place as before. "Riley, I found her."

He looked up. "Cindy!" He ran up to her. "Where you went!? Oh i'm also-"

He received a huge slap from Cindy. "Bitch."

 _Normal POV_

Huey looked to the other side and went to Jazmine. "Jazmine."

"Oh..Your back." He sat on the bed next to her after closing the door. "Yeah."

"Oh, what was that noise?"

"Riley and Cindy.." He felt weird saying her name. "Anyways, we need to talk."

"About...yesterday."

"Huh? I thought we did?"

"Yeah but it wasen't a proper talk." She looked at him. "So...?"

He looked down and thought about what to say. Huey took a deep breath.

"I just want you to know I care about you. The thought of you with another guy made me feel jealous...Normally your with your with me most of the time. I never see you around other boys so...I thought I lost your attention. Not that I really needed it or anything it just felt weird. So i'm sorry."

"Huey..."

"I shouldn't even worry about who your with...You should be with people other than me."

"Huey...Thank you!"

"Even if it irks me..." He muttered afterwards. "What?"

"Nothing. And Jazmine, feel free to ask me anything even if i'm a boy. And...Um.."

"What is it!" Jazmine said giggling.

 ** _Huey's POV_**

By the the looks of Jazmine, it seemed like she was enjoying this. I glared at the floor.

I hate seeing her by other boys. If you known me for a while, you'd know I get jealous REALLY easy. Jazmine didn't seem to notice but thats because shes dense and stupid. No offense. But shes still my friend. I've known her since I was eight. I guess I can call her a 'best'friend. I was about to tell her but she was annoying the hell out of me. She was laughing and giggling like it was funny. I tried so hard to keep my cool.

I took a deep breath. "Jazmine would you stop laughing so I can talk.

She laughed more. "Are you apologizing?" She managed to say. "Thats funny Huey!"

I was highly offended when she said that.

She giggled. "No offense!" Too late.

"Whats so funny about me apologizing?!" She calmed down. "I don't know, you never do it because you always want to be right."

"That's not true, I don't always want to be right. I am always right. Can't you just take my words and listen?"

"Okay. You have my full attention."

"Good. No matter what i'll always have your back. If it's not stupid."

Jazmine smiled. "Thank you Huey. Your the best."

Her smile was what motivated me. I really love her... I smiled slightly and got up. I hugged her waist. "We're leaving tommorow night, Okay?" I said gently next to her ear.

After awhile, she answered. "O-Okay.." I raised an eye brow then left.

 ** _Jazmines POV_**

It felt really great to know Huey cares about me. I saw him smile! SMILE! Something Huey never EVER does! I was so shoked _I_ made him do it!

He suddenly got up and hugged me. A that moment, a hurricane of butterflies filled my stomach.

"We're leaving tommorow night, Okay?" He said gently in my ear making my heart melt and sending chills down my spine. My face was probably crimson or darker!

"O-Okay.." He nodded and left the room. After he closed the door I fell on the bed. I screamed in a pillow. The pillow Huey slept on. I smelt it. "He smells so good..."

I decided to pack some of my clothes. I was sort of sad we were leaving but also happy I'll be back at Woodcrest.

 ** _Rileys POV_**

Cindy gave me a big mothafukin slap. But damn that hurt! I looked at her. Her eyes were red and she looked pissed.

"Listen Cindy...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that...I actually...Uh...Damn.."

She glared at me. "You actually what!?" Damn, give a nigga some time to speak! I sighed. "I actually like you, okay ma?"

She smirked. "Words can't prove everything." I knew where she was going.

I walked up to her. "You want me to prove it girl?" I pulled her up making her stand and kissed her. After a minute I parted my lips but stilled hugged her waist.

"So what are we now ma?" I smirked. She smiled. "I guess a couple."

"Good. So I can do this?" I put my hands through her shorts and grabbed her ass with both hands. She gasped and blushed. "REEZY!"

"What? I asked you." I rubbed it. I know it's perverted but I've been wanted to do that that nigga! Man, it felt so good!

She put her face in my chest and made a noise. I smirked and continued. I thought white girls had no ass. I lifted her head. "Come on C-Murph, I know you wanna moan."

She tried to keep it in but she couldn't. I laughed and kissed her again. Then I heard a room door open. It was Huey. He stood there looking at us. "Uh...You gay."

He face palmed. "You know you have a room for a reason. You can get it on in there." We blushed. McHATER!

 **This chapter was way too long. I'm not doing that again. ANYWAY A LOT OF STUFF IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hueys POV_**

I can't believe I walked in on Riley and Cindy. Especially since Riley was grabbing her ass! It's not my fault though because they were in the living room.

Anyways I would've kept walking but when I saw Cindy I stopped. At least I don't have to worry about her liking me or anything...I hope.

I just casually walked back into the the room. It was nightime and Jazmine was already asleep where she was when I last saw her. I took a shower and came back out. I decided to wake her up even though I really didn't want to. She starts crying non stop like a big baby and when I try to shut her up she cries even more. I sigh. I shake her. "Jaz, wake up." And she still sleeps.

I suck my teeth. "Jazmine, wake up. Your taking of the whole damn bed." I said shaking her gently. Nothing. She looked so peacefull in her sleep..I groaned and crossed my arms. "JAZ!"

Her eyes opened. She squirmed and went back to sleep. This girl is a handful. I scoffed. I gently picked her up and moves her to the other side ane put the blanket on her. I turned the light off and layed down facing the other way. "U-Um Huey..."

The hell? She was just asleep! "Yeah..."

"I can't sleep." I sighed and sat up. "You were just fine a minute ago!"

"I know but...I can't go to sleep without my mom or dad.."

"What? You went to sleep fine yesterday!"

"Yeah because I tried to deal with it. My mom or dad usually kisses me on the cheek and hugs me until I go to sleep.."

"And? What do you want me to do? Your parents aren't here."

"I want you to do that! Why are you so careless! Can't you think about other people!"

"I've always been told worry about yourself! And when I'm not everyone gets pissed. I would if I wanted to!" It's weird because she's always on my mind. "I hate you..." She muttered.

Those words stabbed me in the heart. My scowl deepened. I sighed. I scooted over to her and hugged her. "Go to sleep now."

"But you didn't..." She blushed. I glared deeply at her. I kissed her gently the forehead. "Go to sleep Jazmine." I said louder than I than expected. I'm glad it was dark because I know my face was crimson or something. I feel like she's doing this on purpose. What if she lied!

I felt her face heat up. I was uncomfortabl. She said muttered something.

"What?"

"Why is life so hard.." I honestly couldn't answer it correctly. I thought about it myself. I heard her sigh. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer. "Shh...Night Jaz."

I heard her snicker. I was right. She was doing this on purpose. She wanted to make me nervous because she was mad I left yesterday! It's okay because I've always known she was a little devil. I would replace that with 'bitch' but it's a girl we're talking about here.

 ** _Jazmines POV_**

It was true about my parents kissing me on the cheek but I lied about the hugging. I just wanted Huey to do it. I almost _fainted_ when he kissed me on the forehead. He was so gentle and cute. Even though his scowl and figure makes him look really mean, (Which he is) He is so gentle with girls. In gentle, I mean helping me up gently, hugging, kissing (Only that time. OH MY GOD! I wonder how he kisses on the lips!) Ect. When I fell on the concrete he instantly became another person. He was so gentle with me. When he was treating my wound he was very careful not to hurt me. When I winced, he'd have this scary look on his face and asked if I was okay. He is very offened when he sees men hitting woman. He swore to god he would never hit a woman. He even beat Riley up when Riley said 'Smack that (Bad word) right in the face!' I was offended (Even though he was kidding) because he was talking about me.

Huey's really special to me. Thats why I love him. Romantically. I watched him as he drifted off to sleep with me in his arms. He's so innocent when he's sleeping but when he's up he's a mix breed gorilla-lion. I never said he WASEN'T mean. He makes me cry sometimes. Normally when we're debating on stuff. Then afterwards he'd just say 'Sorry'. Then he ruins the moment and says 'But you know i'm right'. But I know he cares. But he doesn't care about my feelings that much.

 _Next Morning (Jaz POV)_

The next morning I woke up and totally forgot I was in Huey's arms. He was still sleeping peacefully and if I moved, he would wake up. I just stared at his face.

Please god, tell me why this boy is so so hot! I kept staring at him. Only if we were a couple...His scowl seemed to loosen.

I just kept staring at him. Maybe I should wait till he wakes up. Then suddenly his scowl came back deeper. "Stop staring at me..." He said with his eyes still closed. His voice was deeper since he just woke up. I blushed. Okay that scared me.

When we were 10, his voice was regular. Now that we're 15, his voice is soooo...I guess..sexy?! But it sounds like Huey.

"S-Sorry..."

"You know I don't like it when people stare at me..." He opened his eyes a little. Then I saw those beautiful wine eyes. He looked into mines...This is awkward..

I was still in his arms. He slowly released me and put me on the bed. It was comfortable since I was laying on his chest. He stood up. "Did you pack?"

I nodded. Maybe I should apologize for saying I hated him.."Uh, Huey?"

"Yeah?" Oh my gosh! He said it so...so...You know! I couldn't get the words out. He just stared at me. "Um...Sorry for saying I hated you...I actually..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind..." I didn't know how to tell him I liked him. There's no way in hell he'd like me back.

"Don't do that." I looked at him. "What?"

"Don't do that. Don't say something and then say nevermind. I'm not gonna do anything. It makes me want to know more."

Great. "I was going to say..." I can't do this! I don't want to tell him I loved him like this. "I have to tell you something. It's important. Really important."

Huey was facing me fully now. "How important?"

"It involves us. Our feelings toward each other. We need to talk about this. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10. It's really important."

Huey looked confused. "Can't we talk about it now?"

"No. We need to be in our home town when it's the right time and place."

Huey gave me this 'Okay then...' look, then walked out to the bathroom. I sighed. I locked the door and changed my clothes. I packed the rest of my stuff and sat down watching TV. I heard a knock on the door. I unlocked it. It was Huey. "Hey...You good? Are you sick?"

See? He cares. Maybe a little too much. "No.."

"Fever? Headache? Stomachache?" I laughed. "No, No and No."

"You on your?..."

"NO! How do you even know about that!"

"Whats wrong then?" His face looked annoyed. "Nothing."

He glared at me like he was trying to suck out my soul. "Um..Are _you_ okay?" He ignored me and put stuff in his suitcase. I heard him zip it. He pulled up the handle and rolled it to the front door.

 ** _Hueys POV_**

I wondered what Jazmine wanted to talk about. It was pressuring me for the past ten minutes or so. I packed the rest of my things and zipped up my suitcase. I hate it when she does this, then it ends up being something stupid. But her face was really serious. When I came back, she looked mad about something. I knew I didn't do shit. I thought she was sick or something but she still refuses to tell me.

I brang her suitcase to the front door. I sat on the bed next to her. "You know you could always tell me now."

"I told you already..."

I hope what she has to tell me is important. I made the bed and cleaned up. We went in the living room and saw Riley and Cindy making out. I shook my head ans Jazmine stood there shoked. They finally noticed us after more than thirty seconds.

"You Niggas GAY!" He said letting go of Cindy. Obviouly he doesn't know what 'gay' means.

Cindey looked the other way to hide her blush. "Are you two dating!?"

Riley nodded. "Obviously. Now I don't gots to worry about about nobody getting too close to her. I'll be like 'Come on nigga, you want sum!?' BLANG BLANG, right in the face. Imma wear a shirt saying 'Don't mess wit Reezy's girl or you fucked up!' "

How cute.

I've been having sarcasm problems lately. If you know what I mean... Well I'm happy for them...My problem seems to be getting worse.

Jazmine shot a fake smile. "Well I'm hapoy for you two. Your the perfect match."

"Now all we need is you and Huey to get together. And I bet everyday I see y'all come out the room, you guys would be sweating like crazy." Riley said laughing.

I scowled with a red tint on my face. Jazmine looked at me then sighed. I know shes lieing to me. After everything was situated, we headed to the airport. We boarded the plane after and hour. This time Riley was at the window, Cindy was next to him, then Jazmine. So I was in the hall seat. The plane took off after ten minutes. I looked at Jazmine. She was thinking hard about something. "You okay?"

She looked at me. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not worried about anything..." She said playing with her fingers.

I glared at her. "Was that sarcasm?"

"No? I'm fine, Huey. Just thinking about some stuff."

That was the last thing she said to me. After more hours it started getting dark outside. Jazmine was falling asleep but everytime she'd fall upwards, she'd wake up. I sighed. "Just go to sleep Jazmine."

After a couple hours the plane landed at the Woodcrest Airport. I yawned silently and stood up. Everyone was walking off. I got our bags. Jazmine was still sleeping. I gave Riley me and Jazmines bag.

"Why I gotta hold them! It's not mines!" I glared at him. "You held Cindys right? And I'm carrying Jazmine!"

He rolled his eyes. I put Jazmine on my back. Her breathing was sending chills down my back. After we got out the plane we sat down by the waiting place. I called granddad to pick us up.

"Aye Huey. Imma go get snacks, I be back." I nodded. I put Jazmine on a chair and I stretched. I ran my fingers through my scalp.

"Aye sit down down, I could see ya underwear!" Cindy yelled. I turned my head (a little too fast) and I glared at her and scowled. She laughed.

"Shut up Cindy. Your just as annoying as Riley!"

I sat down remembering what she said that time. I rolled my eyes. She definitely not my type.

"Ugly ass!"

"But I was 'fine' a day ago?! You should be ashamed."

She glared at me then stomped off. I took a deep breath. "Huey?" I turned my head to the right.

"Jaz."

"Where are we?"

"We're at the airport. Granddad should be here soon."

"Oh..." Her stomach made a noise. I looked at her, with only my eyes.

She face-palmed. "Sorry..."

"It's natural, something that you shouldn't be apologizing for. You hungry?" She nodded. I got up and walked towards the snack section.

 ** _Jazmines POV_**

I watched him as he walked over to the snack section. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans with Jordan's. He's literally a stick. He's perfect. Only thing wrong withwith him is that attitude. He's nice somtimes, when he feels bad. Which is rare.

I didn't see Cindy nor Riley. I looked around. I saw Mr. Freeman come.

"Hi Mr. Freeman."

"Hello lil' cutie pie. Where's dimwit 1 and dimwit 2 and that blonde girl?"

"Oh um, Huey went to get a snack for me. I don't know where Cindy and Riley is. Their probably around here somewhere."

"He calls me all the way from my sweet home just to ask me to pick y'all up! Nobody got time for that! My back don't got time for that!" He said sitting down.

Huey came back over. "Hey granddad." He tossed me a bag a chips. "Thanks Huey." He nodded.

"Boy! Tell your brother to get his ass over here! I don't got time to waste! Where's that blonde girl?"

"Oh, I saw Riley over at the snack place, he said he'd be over in a minute. Cindy was with him too."

Then I saw Cindy and Riley walking over. We all walked to granddads car. Granddad was in the drivers seat, I was in the passanger front seat. Jazmine was behind me with Cindy in the middle and Riley by the other window.

We drove in silence. I took a deep breath as I stared into the window.

 ** _Jazmines POV_**

I sat their in silence while Cindy layed on Rileys shoulder and his arm was around her shoulder. Only if that wad me and Huey.

I know it's not even december but that song 'All i want for Christmas is you' Keeps playing in my head.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS...IS HUEYYYYYY!

I need help.

I looked at him from the mirror. He was out the window hotter than ever.

We arrived at the Freeman house after dropping off Cindy.

"Oh, Mr. Freeman?,"

"Yes, lil' cutie pie?"

"My father is at work and my mother is out with some friends that came out of town. I'm not allowed to stay home alone."

"Well than you can stay here until they come back." I nodded. I went to the back of the car to get my stuff out. I rolled my pink suitcase into the house. I put it by the door.

I forgot how huge their house was. I walked to Hueys room, the old guest room. I opened the door without knocking. I saw Huey but with no shirt. I gasped and my whole face became red. He was holding a whole new shirt. He stood there looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Have you heard of knocking?"

I stared at his six pack. He noticed and gently pushed me out. He closed the door. A few seconds later, he reopened the door with a shirt on. He moved aside so I can come in. I sat on his bed. "Did you need something?"

"Not really.." His room was really clean and neat for a boy. He sat next to me. "So are you gonna tell me now?"

"Oh...Right.." I had completely forgotten about that. I didn't think this through... How was I going to confess to him now!? Okay, I have to...

"Okay..Huey...Your really special to me. Everytime my mood is down, you bring it up. Somtimes you bring it down though. Your also the only one always there for me. I get this weird feeling when i'm around you and it makes me nervous..."

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I continued and blushed. "At first, you were just a emotionless boy to me. Then you became my bestfriend..At least, to me. Now...I feel something else for you now...I think...No...I know, I'm...In love with-" I covered my face. "You!" I squeaked out.

I looked up at him. He stared me. I exhaled ."Are you gonna say something?"

"...Okay."

"What?.." Did he just say 'Okay' ?!

"I said...Okay."

"Thats it?"

"Am I supposed to say more?"

"Okay..Listen...If your going ro reject me...Say it now."

His face looked puzzled. "Why would I reject you?"

I thought he was smart and all but he's acting real stupid right now.

"You see, If you accept me, you like me back. If you reject me, you don't. Still friends either way."

"Okay..I don't reject you."

What. WHAT!? "What? You accept?"

"If thats what you wanna call it. Yes"

"You love me back!?" He glared at me with a red face. OH MY GOSH! AM I IN HEAVEN?! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, HUEY FREEMAN, LIKES ME!?

I smiled at him and hugged him as tight as I could. I looked at his face. "You were the last person person i'd expect to like me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I've been wanting to do something."

"What?"

"This." He leaned and kissed me gently on the lips. OH MY GOSH. Huey is kissing me. HUEY IS KISSING ME! This is a dream come true! I started to kiss back. Not any discusting tounge thing, just a regular kiss.

After twenty seconds, we parted our lips.

"Huey."

"Yeah?"

"That was my first kiss..."

"Oh? Really? Good because it was mines too."

"But you kiss like you've kissed someone before."

He smirked. "No. This was my first."

"Not bad for a first."

"Not bad? I felt your face burning." She blushed. Huey kissed me again. Someone opened the door. "Aye Huey, where's my-Holy shit."

We backed away. "Riley! How many times have I told you to knock!?"

Oh no. First person caught the kiss. Does this mean me and Huey are dating? This is the BEST day in my life!

"Woah woah woah, you and Jazmine dating now?"

"That's none of your concern." Riley came up to me myself. "Jazmine you like Huey?"

I nodded slightly. He laughed. "And I caught yall kissing! Hehah!" He said running away.

Huey looked really pissed. "Um..Are you okay Huey?"

"Yeah..." He looked at me. "Do you know when your parents are coming?"

I blushed. "No...Well...My dad usually comes off at 7:00 but today there's a serious trial or something..."

"Just to let you know exactly at 9:00 grandad becomes crankey and sleepy and won't drive."

"How do you know?"

"I tried asking him..." We sat there in silence.

"You can spend the night if you have to." I nodded.

"Um..Huey..?"

"Hm?.." How do I say this.. How is he so calm! We just had our first kiss!

"Are we...um...you know..."

"No I don't."

He can make things difficult. He can turn a really bright shiny day into a rain storm.

"Are we dating?..." I said quietly. I knew he heard me though.

He stood up and grabbed a book. "I don't mind..." He opened it to a bookmarked page.

"Well..I don't mind either." He nodded. I sat there as he read his book.

A minute later he closed it. "I can't concentrate."

"Oh sorry. Is it me?"

"No. Actually, it's my emotions." I froze. He came up to me and kissed me once again. I just sat there melting away. He broke the kiss. This time he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "You know what I think about you?"

"No..What?" I was really interested in this.

"I think your really beautiful.."

I almost fainted. My whole face became red and my heart jumped to my throat. "H-Huey..."

"I also think your funny, nice, cheerful and...really stupid."

Okay he broke the mood. I should've saw it coming. "But thats why I like you."

"Aw..Huey..I'm not that special...I'm not even that pretty.."

"Apparently you haven't looked in the mirror."

I smiled. "Thank you..."

"Also, don't flat iron your hair or anything..Leave it just how it is. Natural and beautiful." I nodded. "I was suprised when you kissed me just now.."

"I'm glad I can do that casually now. And...How is your dad gonna take this?"

Oh no! I forgot about that! My mom will be fine with it, but my dad's another story.

"He's not gonna take it well..Maybe if your polite to him..."

"I already am."

"Well...I guess we'll tell him later."

"You do realize whats gonna happen if _I_ tell him?"

"What?"

He face palmed. "Come on Jazmine. You know how your dad is with boys and stuff.

He'll kill me. Especially if he finds out we kissed."

"He's gonna freak! What do we do!"

He crosed his arms. "Only one thing. Lie."

"WHAT!?" I screamed. He gave a me look. "It's our only option if we want to do this. And shh! We're not the only one's here."

"But lie! I can't lie to my parents! It's wrong! I've done it once and it was only once!"

"We have to. Don't worry."

I sig.hed. "Okay.."


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've decided to change their ages again. I'm sorry. There's gonna be a lot happening with them in future chapters and right now their too young for it. They are a little older._**

 ** _Huey: 17_**

 ** _Jazmine: 17_**

 ** _Cindy: 16_**

 ** _Riley: 15_**

 ** _Also, sorry for all the POV switching._**

 ** _Hueys POV_**

Mr. Dubois will actually kill me if he found out me and Jazmine started dating. And if he finds out we kissed? Ohs. Simple. I'll just walk out and start digging my grave.

I'm glad me and Jazmine don't have to keep our feelings in anymore. I also glad I get to kiss her on a daily basis. One thing i'll try to start doing is calling her beautiful. Everyday. I don't think she likes her hair. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. At least to me. But she doesn't believe it.

Anyways, for now, we have to hide our relationship from her father. Although I really don't want to. It's the only option. Actually there's two options. Option one, Keep it a secret and date happily l. Or option two, DIE.

Only problem is that Riley walked in on us. Hopefully it doesn't slip out his mouth while talking to granddad and granddad will tell Mr. Dubois.

I didn't think Jazmine will like me. Yeah, she'd blush once in a while when i'm with her but I didn't think it meant anything. I looked at the time.

"Jaz it's 9:00. You should call your parents." She nodded then walked out.

I got up and grabbed a pick from the bathroom. I started picking the knots.

Jazmine came back. "My dad said he won't be home until 10:30. He said I can sleep here."

"You have clothes?" She nodded. "I'll change." She walked to the bathroom.

I also changed. I don't usually sleep with a shirt, but since Jazmine is here.

But why not. It's entertaining when she blushes. I put on black gym shorts. I took up a Malcom X book. I sat on my side reading.

Jazmine came back in. She had on a red shirt with white shorts. "Huey! Where's your shirt?!" She said blushing.

"I don't sleep with one." She sat on the bed. Why read when I can mess with Jazmine? I put it away. She stared at me. I smirked. "Stop staring Jaz."

She quickly turned the other way and hid under the covers. I got on the bed and took it off her head. "No need to hide."

"Stop teasing me!" I layed down and hugged her waist. "H-Huey!"

"What? You were all confident about confessing to me. Now look at you."

"B-But you have no shirt on a-and!..."

"Oh yeah...I don't think it's a good idea to tell anybody else about us. The only person who knows is Riley."

"What about Cindy? I can't lie to her!"

I rolled my eyes and let go of Jazmine. "Yeah..Her..Whatever, tell her if you want."

"What, do you not like Cindy or something?"

"Oh so you want me to like her?"

She sighed. "Not like that. As a friend. What happend?"

I looked at ceiling. How do I explain this.. "It's not like I hate her. She's annoying. Her voice annoys me. She's a cheating-..." I quickly stopped what I was saying.

"Huh? Cheating? What do you mean _cheating?"_

...Maybe I can call it something else.."

"What do you mean cheating? What happend!"

Great. She just loves getting everything out of me. "When I went for a walk..That day..I saw Cindy. So I just sat with her. I guess Riley hurt her feelings...Then..." I looked at Jazmine. She looked terrified.

I don't want to ruin their relationship because if the shit Cindy said..But she wants to know so badly.

"Tell me already!"

"Okay...She called me fine."

"What's wrong with that?" I gave her a look. "Your kidding right?"

"What?" Oh. Right. Jazmine doesn't know what 'fine' means to teens. "Fine is another word to call someone sexy or hot...Whatever they call it to teenagers."

She sat there to re think what I just said. I layed down. "

"What! Cindy said that! S-So she likes you!? Oh no! This is bad! We can't like the same guy! Well I _am_ dating you now! Do you think the same about her?!"

"If I did I wouldn't do this.." I kissed her. This time it was longer. After..I don't know I wasn't counting, maybe a minute..We parted.

"Why would I date you If I liked Cindy? The thought of her...Poor Riley..I bet she using him."

"Hey! Don't say that! Cindy's my best friend!"

"To you. First glance I'd already know she's a gangster wannabe."

"You are a hater." I rolled my eyes. I turned the light off. "A opinions a opinion, a facts a fact." I layed down next to her.

 ** _Jazmines POV_**

I woke up from sun shining in my eyes. I sqirmed. I stood up and hit someone. "About time."

It was Huey. He had on what he had on last night. Including no shirt "Huey?.." I fell but luckily Huey caught me. He put me back in the bed. "Get up in 5 minutes and if you don't I'm pouring water on you." He said walking out the door and closing it.

I layed back down.

About 10 minutes later, I was awoken by something cold and wet. I quickly stood up. Water was all over me. My clothes and hair! Huey was there standing with an empty bucket and different clothes on.

"HUEY!" I screamed as loud as I could. "I warned you."

"You didn't have to do that! My hairs wet now!"I yelled hitting him. "I'm cold too and wet too!"

He rolled his eyes and walked out. Then he came back in. "I'll be out here, you can change."

 ** _Hueys POV_**

I he went to the living room.

"Y'know boy, I've been thinking lately. You need a girlfriend."

I froze and I started to sweat. He continued. "Your 17 and almost an adult. Your always reading and those other stupid stuff you do. You need a girl to make you happier. How about Jazmine? She's a great nice girl to straighten your bad behind."

"Uhm...Jazmine? Oh she's a good friend.."

"You guys should date."

"Really? I..Guess?"

He has no idea...

"Why don't you ask her out? Come on." He said standing up. "Wait no!"

He continued walking. "What's wrong son?"

"Uh..She's changing.." Which was true.

I heard foot steps. "Huey? I'm done." She said from inside. Granddad opened the door. "Morning lil' cutie pie. Huey needs to ask you something."

I face palmed. Jazmine looked at me. "What's wrong?" I bring her to the side. "Grandad wants me to ask you out even though we're already dating."

"We should tell him."

"Yes but he's defiantly gonna tell your father."

"Oh yeah...But we eventually have to tell him."

I sighed. "Okay." I walked back to grandad. "I can't ask her out..."

"Why not?"

I was prepared for a really hard, ass whooping. "Because I'm already..Dating her."

He stood their silent. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Well if I told you, you would tell Mr. Dubois..And You know how he gets.."

"Whatever boy, I ain't gonna tell him."

"Good..." He grabbed my hair. "Just because your 17 don't mean you not too old for a whoopin'!"

I knew it.

 ** _Rileys POV_**

I was upstairs cleanin' my room. Then I heard someone stomp up the stairs. I opened the door and it was grandad with a belt.

"No grandad, I'm sorry!," I said. "I'll clean my room faster! I don't wan' a whoppin'!"

"Boy if you don't shut up I'll give you one too!"

Too? Who was gettin' the whoopin then? I saw Huey. I busted out laughing.

"Huey getting it? HeheHehehHEHE! What Huey did now, kiss a _girl?_ Heheh! Finally he can feel my ass's pain!"

He stuck the finger up at me. I smirked and stuck it up right back at him but with both of my hands. I went downstairs. I heard a big 'OW!'

I started laughing. "Hahahhah!" Then I saw Jazmine. "Heyheheh Jazzy, your boyfriends getting a ass whooping!" I grabbed my stomach and laughed more.

"I know. Um...Did Huey tell you anything about Cindy or..?"

"Nah, why?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Well now I wanna know."

"He might get mad at me.."

I rolled my eyes. "You scared of that nigga? No, that gay ass nigga?"

"It's not like I'm scared of him. I think he'll be mad at me."

"He say something about Cindy? If he did...You betta save his ass."

"All I know is he doesn't like her."

I shrugged. Huey came back down. I laughed. "Haheh! Your ass prolly red! I can't believe ya' like him Jazzy!" I laughed even more.

He glared at me. "Shut up.." I went inside the fridge. The doorbell ringed. Huey opened it. He groaned. It was my one and only C-Murph. I went to her. "Ayyy, wassup C-Murph!"

"Reezy what's the matter with this bitch."

Huey glared at her. "You." She pushed pass me. "You want some Nigga!?"

I put my arm around her and guided her into the kitchen. "Don't mind his gay ass."

She ran up to Jazzy. "Hey Jaz!" I sat down on a chair.

"H-Hi Cindy..." Huey gave Jazmine a look. He went ova' to her. He said something to her. I looked at them. "Yous really close to er' nigga"

He whipped his head over to me. "What's it to you _Riley_?"

"Tha' fact yous didn't tell Cindy yous dating Jazmine."

Cindy almost flipped. "What!? You two dating!"

"You have a problem with it?" Huey said scowling deeper. I rolled my eyes.

She got close to him. "Yeah nigga, I got a problem with it! The problem is my best friend is dating a bitch!"

"Woahhh, that day you were falling for me and now I'm a bitch."

Wait wa'? "Wait, watchu talking bout Huey?"

"Shut up! I was jus' mad tha' day!" Cindy said.

I stood up. "Wha' the hell? What's goin' on?"

Huey looked at me and smirked. "Your girlfriend Cindy here thinks I'm ' _fine'_." He empathized 'fine'.

"Cindy..." I looked at her. "You got feelins' for Huey?.."

She glared at Huey. "That was before Reezy."

"Before when? Why you ain't tell me?"

"We wasn't dating then." She started yelling. "Your dumbass brother!" She jumped on him and started beating him up. I tried to stop er'. But what can I do?

"Cindy." She got up. I wasn't too worried about that. I was worried bout' somethin' else.

"Do you still got feelins' for him?"

We all looked at her. Jazmine looked like she was bout' to cry. Huey tensed.

"Maybe.." Jazmine busted out cryin'. I almost punched Huey. I walked out the door.

 ** _Jazmines POV_**

I can't believe my best friend likes my boyfriend! What if Huey likes her too!? I cried.

Huey looked at her. "Seriously?" He face palmed. "I won't lie. And imma do somethin' I needa do."

"Yeah apologize to Riley _and_ Jazmin-"

Cindy kissed Huey. On the lips. I almost died.

I stood there shaking. I was about to hit both of them. After 5 seconds she parted.

"What the fuck Cindy!?" I cried in my hands.

He came up to me. "Jazmine-" I slapped him hard. "Get away from me!" I hit Cindy with my shoulder and ran out the door. I came back. "I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" Then I ran away.

 ** _Hueys POV_**

Suddenly Cindy leaned in and kissed me. It felt like my whole life was over. She backed up. I was furious. "What the fuck Cindy!?"

I looked at Jazmine. She was breaking down. "Jazmine-" She gave me one hard slap. I felt my cheek stinging. She ran out then came back. "I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"

My heart shattered. I stood there looking at the door. I felt tears coming. I looked at Cindy who was ashamed. I almost hit her.

"Get out."

"Wha-"

"The door! You fucked up everything. I never liked you anyways..." I looked in her eyes. She was crying. Like I give a damn.

"Are you deaf!? GET OUT!" She flipped me off then stomped out. After she's far enough, I'm gonna find Jazmine."

 ** _Rileys POV_**

I ran off somewhere. I wasn't goin' anywhere spacefic, I jus' wanted to get outta there.

I was mad at my gay ass brother for making her like him. I was also mad at Cindy.

I can't choose er' feelings. But tha' fact she likeing my brother while dating me, Naw man.

I felt betrayed. I went to the park and thought. I heard crying. It was Jazmine. She was sittin' on a bench. I sat next to her.

"Why you cryin' Jazzy?"

She looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "T-They.."

"They wha'?"

"They kissed!" She cried more. "WHA!? YOU KIDDING!"

"I'm not..Cindy kissed Huey...Right in front of me..I thought she was my best friend.." She cried more. "Huey didn't even push her away but he didn't kiss back either. He was mad..."

"OH HELL NAW! THAT BITCH ASS, GAY ASS...NIGGA!"

I slouched down next to her. "I loved er'..."

She looked at me. I continued. "She was the first girl I've eva' liked...AND MY BITCH ASS BROTHER GOTTA RUIN EVERYTHIN FOR ME! Even though it was mostly er'..."

Jazmine started cryin' more. She hugged me and cried in my chest. "What do we dohohohool!"

I hugged her back. "Don't know..."

"I told Huey I hated him...But I really don't! I love him..B-But Cindy...I thought...I thought.. " She hugged me tighter.

"I know Jazzy...Me to..."

That nigga should feel ashamed. "Thanks Riley..."

"Anythin' Jazzy..." We stood there hugging each other.

"I ain't tryin' to steal you from Huey or anythin'..."

"I know...It's just...You have another side to you..Thats sweet and careful."

I didn't say nothin'. I'm not like my bitch ass brother. I don't like Jazzy like that but she my friend and I know what's happening...

I don't know if I still like Cindy or not... "Riley..."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Huey likes Cindy?"

I closed my eyes. "I'm not sure...But I know he has feelins' for you."

"Well...He was saying some mean stuff about her...I can't believe she would him right in front of me.."

When I see that nigga, imma jack his ass up. No homo.

"I guess Cindy...Wasen't really tha' one for me..." I said holding back my tears.

 ** _Jazmine's POV_**

Riley is the best one to go to if your having a bad day.

I no longer have a best friend. I feel betrayed. Rileys just fixing my day.

And Huey...I can't believe he didn't push her away. Well...It was a fast kiss...He didn't kiss back. He got mad. But still! I know he stills loves me...I think..

I feel bad for Riley. Cindy was the first girl he'd ever liked.

Suddenly Riley fell to the ground. "Riley! Are you-..." I saw Huey there. And he looked mad.

Riley got up and held his now bruised cheek. "Chill man! I was just tryin' ta' make her feel better!"

He glared deeply at him. "Nice excuse."

"At least I ain't kiss her like your bitch ass!"

Huey became even more angry. "Riley _she_ kissed me!"

"But you ain't push her away nigga!"

"I didn't have time to! She did it fast! And how the hell do you even know this!?"

"It don't matter Nigga!" Huey turned to me. His face softened a bit. "Jazmine...I didn't know she was going to kiss me...In front of you. I have no feelings for her. I only have feelings for you and only you."

I didn't know what to say.

Riley glared at him. "So you gon' just steal my girlfriend and leave it at that?"

"It's not my fault she liked me. I was just being sarcastic. I had no idea she actually for for real. But at least I didn't hug her right after!"

Riley groaned. "I don't like her tha' way! She only my friend! She was sad, bitch!"

"He's right Huey," I said. "You didn't have to hit him. Look at his face now."

Rileys cheek was red with a little blue and a little bigger. It was bleeding slightly.

He looked guilty. Riley shook his head. "Nah...It's cool." He said not taking his eyes off Riley.

"But-"

"Listen bitch," He said to Huey. "I don't like Jazzy like that...Take Cindy if you want nigga, I don't give a fuck."

Huey stepped closet to him. "You don't like...Cindy anymore?"

"I don't got feelings for' her anymore. And I ain't gonna love nobody anymore."

 ** _Hueys POV_**

This is exactly what happens what you go through a breakup or get rejected.

You never want to love again. I'm feeling kinda bad now. But they were getting a little too close.

"Come on Riley, over one breakup?"

"Okay Huey. Imma go an' get anotha girl and go through this again? Hell nah! You crazy!"

"Okay. I see. You'll recover soon enough."

He stood there looking at the leaves. A tear ran down his face. He quickly wiped it.

"I hope you two...Don't break up. You two look happy..."

"Riley...Don't-"

"Nah..."

I looked at his bruised face. More tears coming down.

My brother.

At times like this...I really don't know what to do. But I care for my brother. I can't let jealously get between us. Or anybody else.

Riley took a deep breath and walked away. I turned back to Jazmine. She sat on the bench. I sat next to her. "Why do I feel like it's my fault?"

"It's not. Your just living your life and Cindy happend to like you. It's not your fault that she likes you."

"I warned Riley but he never wants to listen to me."

Jazmine's face expression turned into a sad one. "I can't believe her. I thought we were best friends..?"

"I'm really sorry Jazmine. That she kissed me. I don't have any feelings for her.. I really love you. I never even liked her."

"I know Huey. It's her fault, she should be apologizing. I don't want to see her again..And me and Riley are just friends. I've never had feeling for him. He's not my type. Even if I did, it would never work out."

"I know. I just exaggerated."

I kissed her. "Just know my feelings are for you." She smiled and nodded. We walked back to the house. "Is there anything here to eat?"

We walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. "We have food."

"I know that silly. What types?"

I scanned it. "We have juice, fruits, vegetables, salad, yogurt, bread etc."

"I have a feeling you bought all of those."

"Maybe."

"What's over there?"

I sighed. "Riley and granddads side. There's...freezer food. Some other stuff but I suggest to eat the stuff I mentioned."

She shrugged. "I guess I'll eat yogurt." I handed one to her and walked into the living room. Riley was sitting on the floor playing GTA. His eyes were bloodshot.

At least he's playing games...

I walked over to him. He rolled his eyes and paused it. "What do you want nigga?"

"Are you okay now?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? I'm obviously not! And you supposed to be the smart one. Bitch, leave me alone and go fuck off with Jazmine somthin'. Nigga's always gotta be messin' with me. Can't you see i'm playin' something, you so annoying!"

I glared. "Every damn time I don't care about something you want to get all upset, but when I actually care, then you wanna get mad? At least i'm worrying about my brother! I actually feel bad for you! And you make Jazmine sound like a slut! Your going through something and you expect me just to stand there?"

"Like I said! FUCK OFF! I don't need your help! WHY YOU GOTS TO RIDE ME SO HARD?"

OKAY now that sounds gay.

"Fine. I'll leave you to suffer with your own damn problems." I said rolling my eyes. He threw the contolling at me hitting me in the face. "GAY ASS NIGGA!"

"Man, shut up." I threw the remote right back at his face harder. "OW!" I turned and started walking away. "Your ungrateful ass..."

"BITCH! You never understand!"

I tried to understand him. I try to help him. I try everything! But he won't allow me. So I'll do what he wants. Leave him alone.

I'll fuck off. I'll stop 'riding him so hard'. But when the time comes, I'll shake my head.

Yeah I felt bad for him that Cin- ugh, I don't even want to say her name, broke up with him.

I swear, If she gets in my face I might actually push her. I ended up in the hallway. "Huey?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were just standing there."

"I'm fine." I looked at my watch. "It's getting late. You should be heading home." She nodded.

I went with her to walk her home. We arrived at the doorstep of the Dubois property. "Bye Huey."

"Bye. Try not to let it slip."

"What slip?" I gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh! Okay! I'll try.."

I nodded. I scanned around to see if anyone was watching us, Then I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye." I said turning away.

She blushed and nodded. When I got home, it was awfully quiet. I walked inside looking around.

"Boy! It's about time!" A voice yelled. I sighed. I should've enjoyed those 10 seconds of silence. "What granddad..." I said going into the living room where I saw Riley and granddad.

"I want to talk to you about something. Sit cho' ass down!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down onto the couch in front of the TV, which in matter of fact, was on the channel BET.

"I find it very rude to not let your granddaddy see your first kiss!"

Are you serious? "Why would you even want to see that? That's first of all, an invasion a privacy. It's also my business."

He glared at me. "Boy! I take care of you and buy you food! It is my bisuness! Have you even kissed her?"

I glanced at Riley, who was furious. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Just a simple yes or no!"

I kissed my teeth. "Yes. Can I leave now."

"I bet you didn't kiss her as good as your grandaddy kisses! You lean in and-"

"I've heard enough." I said standing up. "And what about you and the blonde?"

Oh no...I hope he's not talking about me.. I continued walking.

"Riley! What about you and the blonde." Grandad asked again.

"...She likes Huey, not me." He said. I turned back around. "Listen, I can give one thousand reasons why I don't like her back. 1. I like Jazmine. 2. She and Riley were happy together. 3. She's annoying as hell. I could go on but that would take an hour of your time."

"So you two broke up?" Riley bit his lip and nodded.

I turned and walked away. Damn, I forgot I had school tomorrow. "Huey..." I turned around. "Hey...Jazmine."

"Are you okay?" Do I make it look that obvious?... "I'm fine. Just under a lot of pressure."

"Is it because of Cindy?" I sighed and walked to my room. "I need some rest..."


End file.
